Worldvision Song Contest Summer 2018 Wiki
Host This is the 2nd Worldvision Song Contest, which will be held in Rome, Italy, after the preview winner, Bulgaria had refused to host the contest. Informations Returning Artists (Worldvision, Eurovision and Junior Eurovision) Albania: Ronela Hajati (WSC 2018W) Armenia: Tamar Kaprelian (ESC 2015 as part of Genealogy) Croatia: Jacques Houdek (ESC 2017) Finland: Saara Aalto (WSC 2018W, ESC 2018) Greece: Helena Paparizou (ESC 2005, WSC 2018W with Anastasios Rammos) Hungary: Kallay Sauders (ESC 2014) Israel: Harel Skaat (ESC 2010) Italy: Annalisa (WSC 2018W) Netherlands: Femke Meines (JESC 2012) Russia: Polina Gagarina (ESC 2015) Serbia: Jelena Tomasevic (ESC 2008) Final XXXX "Haide" | vote = | host = RAI | venue = PalaLottomatica, Rome, Italy | entries = 30 | debut = | | | | | }} | return = | withdraw = | | | | | | | | | | | }} | null = None | interval = Netta Barzilai, Ermal Meta & Fabrizio Moro and Kristian Kostov | opening = Flag Parade }} {[| class="wikitable" style="float; margin:10px" |- ! colspan="7" | Final |- ! Place ! Televoting ! Points ! Jury ! Points |- | 1 | | 368 | | 170 |- | 2 | | 326 | | 135 |- | 3 | | 308 | | 132 |- | 4 | | 271 | | 120 |- | 5 | | 209 | | 94 |- | 6 | | 198 | | 91 |- | 7 | | 152 | | 81 |- | 8 | | 131 | | 80 |- | 9 | | 114 | | 73 |- | 10 | | 109 | | 68 |- | 11 | | 98 | | 66 |- | 12 | | 92 | | 62 |- | 13 | | 85 | | 50 |- | 14 | | 79 | | 50 |- | 15 | | 67 | | 49 |- | 16 | | 60 | | 49 |- | 17 | | 54 | | 49 |- | 18 | | 43 | | 47 |- | 19 | | 39 | | 44 |- | 20 | | 36 | | 40 |- | 21 | | 31 | | 35 |- | 22 | | 28 | | 33 |- | 23 | | 27 | | 23 |- | 24 | | 23 | | 23 |- | 25 | | 20 | | 20 |- | 26 | | 16 | | 19 |- | 27 | | 14 | | 18 |- | 28 | | 11 | | 12 |- | 29 | | 9 | | 5 |- | 30 | | 3 | | 2 |]} {[|Class="wikitable sortable" |- !Draw !Country !Artist !Song !Language !Place !Points |- |01 | |Alem Band |"Qalamin" |Kazakh |22 |60 |- style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" |02 | |Riley Clemmons |"Broken Prayers" |English |5 |330 |- |03 | |Katia ft.Wildboyz |"Boom Sem Parar" |Portuguese |15 |135 |- |04 | |Harel Skaat |"Shayavou Aleinu" |Hebrew |30 |8 |- style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" |05 | |Sunstroke Project |"Sun Gets Down" |English |10 |158 |- |06 | |Etnopatsy |"Klum" |Estonian |24 |46 |- style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" |07 | |Laura Havasanda ft.DJLeo |"I'm a lioness" |Nismernese, English1 |2 |443 |- style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" |08 | |Saara Aalto |"Domino" |English |7 |232 |- |09 | |Tayanna |"Lelya" |Ukrainian |21 |62 |- |10 | |Ronela Hajati |"Amini" |Albanian, English |16 |128 |- |11 | |Polina Gagarina |"Obezoruzena" |Russian |13 |145 |- style="font-weight: bold; background: gold" |12 | |Helena Paparizou |"Haide" |Greek, English |1 |538 |- |13 | |Vanessa Mai |"Meilenweit" |German |23 |47 |- style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" |14 | |Simge |"Kamera" |Turkish |8 |195 |- |15 | |Jacques Houdek |"Pravi Setnik" |Croatian |12 |148 |- |16 | |G.E.M |"Goodbye" |Chinese, English |26 |34 |- |17 | |NU'EST |"Where You Are" |Korean, English |27 |33 |- style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" |18 | |Raya |"Crazy" |English |3 |420 |- style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" |19 | |Lisandro Cuxi |"Eva" |French, English |9 |193 |- style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" |20 | |Tolvai Reni ft.Kallay Sauders |"Say" |English |4 |391 |- style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" |21 | |Nadine |"Tyd" |Afrikaans |10 |158 |- |22 | |ANTON |"Linia Intai" |Romanian |18 |90 |- |23 | |Matilda |"Ghost" |English |20 |71 |- |24 | |Jelena Tomasevic |"Panta Rei" |Serbian2 |19 |79 |- |25 | |Femke Meines |"Wazig" |Dutch |24 |46 |- |26 | |Annalisa |"Il mondo prima di te" |Italian |17 |109 |- |27 | |Smash Into Pieces |"Let Me Be Your Superhero" |English |14 |140 |- |28 | |Eleanor Cassar |"Back to Life" |English |28 |22 |- |29 | |Ruslan Alehno & Ruslan Sumisgevskiy |"Samaya Milaya" |Belarussian |29 |21 |- style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" |30 | |Tamar Kaprelian |"Poison (Ari Ari)" |English, Armenian |6 |277 |}] 1 Contains a phrase in Italian 2 The title and a phrase is in Ancient Greek Category:Browse